The instant invention is an improvement on the canopy frame described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,225, which in turn was an improvement on my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,118. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,118 patent, the frame was constructed of metal elements equipped with clips and the like for interconnection. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,225 patent provided the improvement wherein the longitudinal arched members were made of plastic and telescopically interconnected and equipped with certain integral receptacles for connecting the cross-tie members.
In the course of putting the plastic canopy frame into volume production, I have found it advantageous to change certain features, notably in the connecting receptacles which bring about advantages in manufacture, installation, and usage. Most significantly, the new structure in the canopy frame develops optimum rigidity and integrity.
The new construction is especially adapted for employing cross members which are hollow metal tubes or rods and which may differ dimensionally one from another. Such cross members are advantageous in being lighter weight, and less expensive, but because of these very advantages, may suffer from the above mentioned lack of dimensional identity, one to another. Through the use of a receptacle in combination with a novel integral upstanding projection, I am able to provide a canopy frame having the advantages listed above but without the expected concurrent disadvantages.